This invention relates to laminates and specifically to laminates comprising laminated sheets of a polyvinylbutyral and a thermoplastic copolymer. Laminates of this type are typically used as glass replacements for a specific range of end uses. The laminates of the present invention are useful in these applications and in the areas where transparency is not required.
The laminates herein described have distinctly advantageous properties making them suitable for a wide range of uses as hereinafter explained. They are characterized by excellent adhesion between the two layers without the need for complex lamination procedures or costly adhesion promoting additives and in this they distinctly differ from other laminates of the same general type that have been heretofore proposed.